But it's so soft!
by Lord Periwinkle
Summary: Nico's hair is really soft... WARNING SPOILERS FOR HOH! K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Leo tripped on a loose piece of rigging. He'd been helping Nico tie up the Athena Parthenos with the rest of the crew when he went to step _over_ a coil of rope and instead stepped _on_ it. As Leo had been expecting to step on the flat surface of his ship and not the round rope, he fell over-right onto Nico.

The son of Hades had been tying the last knot on his section of the statue when he was knocked over from behind. He landed on the ground with an _oomf!_ and hit his head. His vision swam slightly as he tried to get up. He'd somehow been flipped over onto his back, so he should've been able to get to his feet easily. Why couldn't he get- Oh. Leo had landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He could hear Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel and Jason laughing around him, and it took Nico a minute to realize why they were laughing so hard. Sure it was funny that they'd been knocked over, but it was _hilarious_ the way they had landed. At least to the other demigods.

Nico felt his face grow hot as he realized that Leo had put out his arms to stop himself from falling all the way and was now hovering over Nico like in one of those cliché romance films. One hand was on the left side of Nico's face and the other was pinning his shaggy hair to the ground, so Nico couldn't move his head.

Leo's tan face was flushed red and he muttered Spanish curses as he made to get up. That was, until ADHD intervened. "Hey, Nico, your hair is really soft."

The laughter that had just been dying down returned ten fold as Nico tried to give Leo a death glare. He failed as he was blushing, but he'd get an A for effort.

Reyna and Coach Hedge came flying down the stairs into the stables, the Praetor wielding a sword and Coach with his bat. They both stopped short and had very different reactions. The old satyr burst into laughter with the rest while Reyna only raised an eyebrow in a very 'Do I even want to know?' way.

Leo, startled by the sound of Coach dropping his bat, jumped and lost his balance, crashing down on top of Nico again. The Ghost King groaned as Leo's weight crushed his small frame.

This time, even the cold Roman Praetor had to laugh as both boys cursed and struggled to get up. Leo finally detangled himself from Nico and sat up, his face (and Nico's, for that matter,) was the color of a cherry. Half desperate to get off the topic, half actually curious, Leo couldn't help but ask, "Seriously, dude, how is your hair that soft?"

"What?" Nico's hand went to his hair. It felt like it usually did, it wasn't suddenly extra soft or anything. "What're you going on about, Valdez?"

Leo reached out and started petting Nico's hair. Usually, Leo would be terrified of Nico and would never dream of touching him, let alone petting his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of him now.

Nico went rigid under Leo's touch. "Don't. Touch. Me." he growled softly, glaring holes in Leo's face. Leo quickly snatched his hand away, fearing that it might become detached if he didn't.

But he was persistent, and wanted to know why Nico di Angelo, son of _Hades_, had super soft hair. "Come on," he said, "You're all doom and gloom, but your hair is like, seriously, super soft."

Nico glared at him a little. He wasn't used to this many happy people around him, and he definitely wasn't used to people touching his hair and telling him it was soft. He was Hades kid, the Ghost King, and people were telling him he had soft hair in the middle of a war. _How is that even _important_? _He thought.

The other passengers of the _Argo II_ were looking at the two in amusement.

"It can't be _that_ soft," said Piper. She stepped forward and before Nico knew it, she was touching his hair too. "Oh, come on," he grumbled, standing up and pushing past everyone.

As he went back to his spot up on the mast, he heard Piper whisper, "It's like touching a cloud and kitten mixed together!"

And, that, ladies and gents, is how everyone started to touch Nico's incredibly soft hair.

* * *

A/N: How was it? The next chapter should be up soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Hazel~  
She wasn't sure why she was standing in her brother's cabin at four in the morning. Her night shift had just ended and she was _supposed_ to be waking him up so that he could take on the morning shift with Piper, Frank and Jason. But instead she was standing over him, watching him sleep like a creeper.  
Hazel sighed. She was really, really tired and wanted to go to bed desperately, but something was keeping her from doing so. Suddenly she remembered Leo's proclamation that Nico's hair was really soft. Surely that couldn't be true, as he was a child of Hades, but Hazel wondered...  
Before she knew it, her hand was sliding out and captured a lock of his disheveled black hair. She twirled the lock around her fingers. It was unbelievably soft! Like a cloud, really...  
Hazel accidentally tugged on the wisp of hair entangled on her fingers, and the effect was spontaneous. Nico let out a yelp and his nearly-black eyes shot open. He struggled against his sheets before he caught sight of Hazel, who stood frozen. Nico then caught sight of her and stilled.  
"What. The. Hades!?" He whisper-shouted.  
Hazel let out a sound very close to 'meep!'.  
Nico glared at her. "What are you _doing _in here?"  
"N-nothing..." Hey, don't blame her for stuttering, her brother is SCARY when he's mad.  
Nico's glare intensified. He knew why Hazel was in his room, and he wanted to kill Leo for it. Almost everybody on the _Agro II_ was now infatuated with his hair, and he found himself slapping hand away from it frequently. It had been annoying enough without it cutting into his sleep too! "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep," he grumbled, not wanting to yell at Hazel at four in the morning. There was plenty of time to do it tomorrow. Rolling over, sleep found him again almost immediately.  
Hazel stood immobile for a moment before scrambling for the door as fast as possible. And when Piper went to wake Nico up in the morning, Hazel intervened. She felt bad for waking him up so early, so she let him sleep in. She didn't know, however, that that on itself was a bad idea...

* * *

I have procrastinated waaaaay too much on this story ;-; Sorry about that. Comment who you want next! In response to your AMAZING reviews:

Sheep4432: Thanks :)

Nico'sSexyBody: Thank you! And I've read many a fanfiction in which I have done the same. My family already thinks I'm insane... Anyways, nice user name and don't worry, Percy will be either next or soon.

Shadowgril777: Thank you and I will/have :D

Call Me Rinny Tin: YEEEEEEE BROWNIES!

nicodiangeloforever: I failed at doing so when I typed the last chapter.

Percabeth Jackson-Chase: This isn't a one shot, but I will be making more stories eventually. :)

msspecialk: Me too XD and it makes absolutely no sense, which makes it funny.

Littlesilence: I have updated!


End file.
